Jewel's First 4th of July
by RaNdOm CaT927
Summary: Hey guys! this was supposed to be posted a day ago, but I never got to it. Jewel has her first Independence Day at the smash mansion.


At the smash mansion, the smashers could be seen walking down the halls and chatting with one another about what events the night will bring. It was, after all, the 4th of July, but just one smasher was confused about why it was such a great day. Even Wolf was in a fairly good mood, which was not natural at all. This person was known as Jewel. A princess, her husky based structure was white and she had red hair.

She was walking down the halls of the mansion, lost in her own thoughts. She absentmindedly walked down to the first floor and found herself at the front door. She smiled and went outside. The sun was high in the sky and there was not a single cloud in the sky. A truly beautiful day. Then a blue blur flew by nearly knocking her over, luckily, she regained her balance and glared in the direction of the blur.

"Watch where you're going, Sonic!" she yelled.

"Sorry!" Sonic replied from far away.

Jewel chuckled and made her way to the small town nearby. Simply taking a walk to kill time. It was a nice day after all, why not take the time to enjoy it?

After about ten minutes of walking, she saw Fox and Falco in front of a small store. She tried to avoid them, not wanting to stop her walk. Unfortunately, Fox called to her. She froze and slowly turned to face him, wearing a fake smile.

"Good afternoon, Fox, Falco." She greeted half-heartedly.

Falco nodded in a small greeting, Fox smiled.

"Out here by yourself, are we?" He asked cockily.

"Careful man, unless you don't want your balls anymore." Falco warned.

"I suggest you listen to Falco, Fox. I may be a princess, but I have the kick of soccer player." Jewel hissed.

Fox's eyes widened when Jewel took a step forward, he lowered his hands to defensive positions. Then he took a step back, then turned and ran. Jewel and Falco sat in silence for a moment, then Falco burst out laughing. Then chased after Fox.

Jewel chuckled and continued on her way. She passed a bakery and smelled the fresh baked goods inside. Later, she passed a flower shop and the perfumed scents tickled her nose. Jewel smiled and thought about her life before coming to the smash mansion. How perfect it was. She and her mother would take walks much like this one every other day.

Jewel flinched a bit when her stomach growled. She blushed a little and made her way back to the mansion.

"Well, it took you long enough, we've been waiting forever!" Peach exclaimed as Jewel walked into the mansion.

"Well excuse me for trying to enjoy the day, at least I came back." Jewel shot back.

Peach blinked, then she burst out laughing. Jewel smiled and laughed with her.

"Okay, we need to plan how many fireworks we need, what colors, and how the finale will go." Zelda listed after the two finished laughing.

Jewel tilted her head. She didn't have fireworks at her home. So she really didn't know what in the world they were talking about. She just smiled and pretended, she figured she would understand once she saw them tonight.

Eventually, the group finished discussing the fireworks and went on to their daily duties. As for Jewel, she didn't know what to do. She had gone to her room to do whatever. She had never been this bored before. She had no brawls, she had already taken a walk, and it was starting to get late. Then she got an idea. She walked outside onto the balcony and then found the wooden ladder she had built that lead to the roof. Jewel climbed up and firmly planted her feet on the shingled rooftop. Then looked up at the sky.

It was painted a beautiful red, orange, and yellow. The sun rested on the horizon. And was slowly sinking into the ground. She sighed and sat down, watching the sunset turn into dusk. Turning the sky to that of blood. But it was still beautiful, then again, all sunsets were stunning in their own way. Then a voice snapped her from her thoughts.

"The sunset is beautiful today, isn't it?"

Jewel turned around and met eyes as red as the current sky. Lucario stood there looking at her. Waiting for an answer. Jewel silently nodded and turned back around. She was aware of him sitting next to her. They sat there in silence until it got dark, the stars appeared and glowed like fireflies dancing around a moon.

Then a sudden flash caught her attention.

"Ah, the fireworks are starting." Lucario announced.

Jewel stared out at the horizon. Soon another flash lit up the sky, followed by others. They glowed green, gold, pink, red, blue and orange. Her eyes lit up and a smile crossed her mouth. It was a beautiful sight. Her first firework sighting in her life. Then she felt Lucario place his paw on her shoulder. She looked at him. He smiled.

"Happy Independence Day, Jewel." He said softly.

Jewel smiled and nodded. Then looked at the show in the dark. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.


End file.
